


Darling and Dollface

by minyoongurt



Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cigarettes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Greaser Nico, Light Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prep Will, Secret Relationship, Smoking, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: They were two completely different people, but opposites attract. They loved each other, even if they weren’t allowed to. Will loved Nico more than he had ever loved any girl. Nico made him happy, so, so, so happy.---Or: 1950s au with secret boyfriends greaser!Nico and preppy!Will
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854148
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Darling and Dollface

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread
> 
> *these two lovely boys belong to the man, the myth, the legend, Uncle Rick*

A cigarette perched loosely between his lips, a comb in his hand as he tampered with his nearly slicked back black hair. He stared at himself in the reflection on his car window, trying to tame his dark hair. Over his shoulder he saw a head of blonde hair approach. 

“Finally, I’ve been waiting on you.” Nico grumbled, shooting a glare to Will before getting into his car. It was a ‘54 Hudson Hornet, his pride and joy. He had saved up for  _ ages _ to buy this car. 

“I’m sorry, book club lasted longer than usual.” Will sighed, getting into the passenger seat. He tossed his bag into the back seat. 

Nico looked over to his boyfriend. Yes, his  _ boyfriend _ . It wasn’t like anyone knew, it was a secret just between the two of them. If anyone found out they would surely be beaten bloody. Will looked cute in his pale blue cardigan, his hair styled back with a single blonde curl having escaped and hung over his forehead. His freckles reminded Nico of stars. They covered his body like hundreds upon thousands of flaming balls of gas. 

“What I’d give to kiss you right now, Dollface.” He whispered, low enough for just Will to hear. 

“Maybe if we head out to Our Spot I’ll let you kiss me all you want.” Will whispered back, the southern twang in his voice making Nico smile. 

With a smirk adorning his features, Nico took the cigarette from between his lips and passed it to the blonde. “That, I can indulge in, Dollface.” 

Will took the cigarette, taking a long drag as Nico drove them out of the school parking lot. He took a moment to admire the younger man. He looked so handsome in his leather jacket, which hugged his body in all the right places. His hair was slicked back and combed perfectly, but it still seemed to flick out a bit at the base of his neck. Will had to resist the urge to reach out and brush his knuckles against Nico’s olive cheek. 

People weren’t kind to queer folk. 

Both of them knew very well that PDA was not allowed under any circumstances. They never even sat with each other at school as an extra precaution to avoid unwanted rumors. If anyone ever found out they were gay… let’s just say they wouldn’t make it to their graduation. 

Nico hung out with other greasers, as he should. There was Percy and Jason, his cousins, Frank, his sister’s boyfriend, and Leo, the resident party animal. 

Will on the other hand hung out with other popular, preppy kids. Cecil, his best friend, Austin, a section leader in the marching band, Rachel, the future valedictorian, and Lou Ellen, fellow book club member.

They were two completely different people, but opposites attract. They loved each other, even if they weren’t allowed to. Will loved Nico more than he had ever loved any girl. Nico made him happy, so, so,  _ so happy. _ He cherished every one of their dates, even if they had to play it off as just two guys hanging out or Nico being Will’s ride home, or even Will being his physics tutor. They were never boyfriends, they were never in love. In everyone else’s eyes they were just friends. They weren’t allowed to be anything more than friends.

“Will?”

The blonde was brought back to reality when he heard Nico’s voice. 

“Yes?”

“You were completely gone, Dollface, I was getting worried.” Nico frowned, reaching over to take the burnt out cigarette butt from between Will’s fingers and toss it out the window. 

Will looked around slowly, realizing they were in their secret spot. It was behind an old abandoned barn they had happened upon during a drive one night when they had both told their parents they were going to Homecoming. 

“Sorry, I was just thinkin’ ‘bout us and...and how I just want to be able to love you.” He whispered, holding his hand out to his boyfriend. 

Nico slipped their hands together and laced their fingers. “I want to be able to love you too.” 

“You’re a dreamboat, Darlin’, and I’m so lucky to have you.” The blonde whispered, slowly leaning in to catch his boyfriend’s lips in a slow kiss. 

The pair cherished every kiss, every small touch, every moment together, because in all reality they never knew if it would be their last. 

They were in love, no doubt about it, but they weren’t allowed to be. Homosexuality was considered a mental illness and if people were to find out that they were mingling around together, who knows what mental hospital they would be sent to for experimental treatment.

Nico pulled back slowly, keeping their foreheads pressed together. “How about a quick round of backseat bingo to get your mind off things?” He whispered, a small smile curling on his lips. 

Will grinned and gently rubbed the tips of their noses together. “I would love that, darlin’.”

——

“We could run away, find a little house in the middle of nowhere and live out our days together. It would be safe.” 

Will lifted his head from where he had it laid on Nico’s chest. He furrowed his brows. “What?” 

Nico looked down at his golden boy. “After high school, we should just up and leave. I don’t want people to label us as pansies, we’re just in love. I want a life with you, Dollface.” 

“We ain’t no pansies…” Will mumbled quietly, laying his head back down on his boyfriend’s chest. “I’d do it, I’d run away with you. Momma ain’t gon’ like it, but I’d do anything for you, Darlin’.” 

Nico smiled softly, adjusting his leather jacket around Will’s shoulders. He placed a kiss on the blonde’s forehead, rubbing the back of his neck soothingly. He took in the sight of the beautiful blonde boy laying on his chest. Will was the definition of beautiful.

The backseat of Nico’s car wasn’t all that comfortable to lay together in, but it’s all they had. Nico’s car was a little safety bubble against the evils of the outside world. They got to be themselves in the confined space of the ‘54 Hudson Hornet. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Will whispered, a small breathy laugh following his words. 

Nico smiled, a light blush covering his cheeks. “I didn’t realize I was staring.” He whispered back. 

The ravenette reached into the pocket of the jacket that covered his boyfriend, taking out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He perched one between his lips and lit it. 

Nico took a long drag, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“You’re gon’ kill yourself, di Angelo.” Will teased, taking the cigarette from his boyfriend’s mouth and bringing it to his own. 

Nico smiled, opening his eyes and breathing out the smoke. “Looks like you’ll be joining me in the afterlife, Solace.” 

The freckled boy smiled, blowing out the smoke before bringing the cigarette to his lover’s mouth so he could take a drag. 

The couple stayed there all night, sharing cigarettes and soft kisses accompanied by lingering touches. They were in love, so madly in love. They never told a soul about how they made out in the backseat of Nico’s car or how they planned on ditching everything they ever knew the moment they both turned eighteen in favor of living out the rest of their days together. 

They were just two boys in love. They were just two boys who would never be accepted by society. They were just two boys who wanted to be happy. 

And they were happy, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always open to requests :-)
> 
> Twt: @tiniyoungk  
> Pjo twt: @slowtownrants  
> IG: @mochiduckling  
> Tumblr: @blueblackslowtown


End file.
